Plesio
Plesio is an antagonist in Mega Man Star Force. He is an UMA, a EM being at was created by EM Wave god Le Mu. He also can wave change into Plesio Surf with Gerry Romero. He is a supporting antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 2 and an anti-villain in Shooting Star Rockman Tribe. He was voiced by in the anime. Biography ''Mega Man Star Force 2'' After Zack hears about the show's secret, Gerry kidnaps him and is given the power to EM Wave Change by Hyde. He agrees and Hyde gives him an anicent Star Carrier and wave changes into Plesio Surf. Seeing the opportunity to boost his ratings for his TV show. Plesio Surf poses as the legendary Messie and attacks the Mess Village. Mega Man appears and defeats the monster. Later in the game, multiple copies of Plesio harass everyone on Earth and Plesio Surf returns to Mu continent, using a Murian to perform an wave change tries to stop Mega Man, but is defeat once again. ''Shooting Star Rockman Tribe'' In the anime, Plesio appears as a resident UMA on Dombler Lake and likes being alone and silence. However, there were rumors spreading around about a creature called "Dossy" that surfaced in the lake. Since then, people come and visit the near lake to look for "Dossy". When Gerry arrives with his crew to investigative about the creature, he takes control of him, wave change into Plesio Surf and starts scaring people off. When Mega Man and Harp Note arrive at the lake, Plesio appears and attacks the people who come to see "Dossy". Mega Man and Harp Note confronts the creature and has agree to stop his chaos. After the event, people started to believed that "Dossy" left the lake and with Plesio, who was now satisfied with his peace and quiet has returned to his home. Powers and Abilities Plesio Surf will always begin the battle with two stones in the area. One will constantly move from side to side to obstruct the player. * Super Armor: Plesio Surf cannot flinch. * Thunder Breath: Plesio Surf will emerge in front of the player and fire a lightning bolt from his mouth. Inflicts paralysis. * Aqua Fang: Plesio dives down. Two adjacent panels will blink, and he will bite those panels. This attack must be dodged. Sometimes he'll repeat the attack if the first blow misses. * Torrent Wave: Plesio will slam the battlefield, causing a large tidal wave to wash over the entire field, sweeping up obstacles as it goes. This attack cannot be dodged, but any obstacles swept up cannot be blocked. Afterwards, Plesio will regenerate his two rocks on the battlefield. Gallery Images MMSFPlesioSurfConceptArt.jpg|Gerry's concept art. MMSFGerryRomeroMugshots.jpg|Gerry's mugshots. MMSFPlesioSurfBattleCards.jpg|Plesio Surf's battle cards. MMSFPlesioInGame.jpg|Plesio's in game appearance. MMSFPlesioSurfInGame.png|Plesio Surf's in game appearance. Loch Mess in anime.png|Plesio in the anime. Dossie in anime.jpg|Plesio Surf in the anime. MMSFPlesioSurfReadyForBattle.png|Plesio Surf ready for battle. Videos Mega Man Star Force 2 - Part 14 Mega Man Star Force 2 - Part 15 Plesio Surf Navigation Category:Male Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:Mutated Category:Energy Beings Category:Brainwashers Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Revived Category:Multi-Beings Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Inconclusive